


Sugar and Spice

by BawdyBean, bookscorpion



Series: The World of Us [7]
Category: Shadowrun, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kink Exploration, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Shibari, dom!Eskel, sub!Eskel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdyBean/pseuds/BawdyBean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscorpion/pseuds/bookscorpion
Summary: Getting to be out in public with Eskel and not only holding his hand but being shown off by him to the crowd excited Rhys. Not so long ago it had taken a huge leap of faith for Eskel to eventouchRhys in public and now they were here, proudly proclaiming their relationship for anyone to see. It was a thrill and Rhys couldn't help but smile hugely as they found their way through the crowd.A visit to a kink club, and some public and not so public displays of possessiveness.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Rhys Morgan
Series: The World of Us [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612003
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	Sugar and Spice

Rhys took Eskel's hand and gave it a slight tug. "Let's look around."

He did let Eskel lead the way, keeping a little behind him as was fitting for his role for the evening. It had taken a little effort to convince Eskel of a visit to the kink club, but Geralt's enthusiastic reaction after Duncan had taken him had done wonders there.

They had picked the time so the party was already in full swing. People were milling about, watching and being watched. A few scenes were being played out, in front of an audience. Rhys' eyes were caught by the troll being led around the place on a leash by his mistress, towering over her but walking meekly behind her with his hands cuffed in front of him. They were regulars and Rhys always enjoyed seeing them.

For the evening, Rhys had opted for what Duncan called his fuck me up against the wall-clothes. Tight dress pants, a white shirt and a purple waistcoat, with his hair in a rope braid set high so his undercut was visible. He fully expected not to be allowed to wear shirt and waistcoat for much of the night and he was looking forward to it. 

Getting to be out in public with Eskel and not only holding his hand but being shown off by him to the crowd excited Rhys. Not so long ago it had taken a huge leap of faith for Eskel to even _touch_ Rhys in public and now they were here, proudly proclaiming their relationship for anyone to see. It was a thrill and Rhys couldn't help but smile hugely as they found their way through the crowd.

***

The club was brighter inside than Eskel expected. The lights cast a violet hue to the main room and it was much larger than he thought it would be. It was also full of people and for a moment Eskel’s anxiety spiked. He’d grown used to touching Rhys when they were out together— holding his hand or putting an arm around him— but this was a crowd. And they would all be undressing Rhys with their eyes.

Gradually Eskel led Rhys closer to the activities going on in the main area. Rhys followed behind him obediently and Eskel reminded himself that Rhys was here with him because he wanted to be. That it didn’t matter who gazed at him ,Rhys would still be his. That was going to be half the fun right? This would allow Eskel to be more possessive than what was considered polite, in a somewhat public way. And they both liked that idea.

So Eskel stuffed down the urge to just drag Rhys to a corner and haul him into his lap on a couch for the rest of the night. Instead he put on his unaffected face and tugged Rhys’ hand back in answer, shifting the strap of their rope bag on his shoulder and letting his fears flow out with his breath.

A troll on a leash caught Eskel’s eye, he was handsome and massive in comparison to the woman who led him around. It made Eskel smirk, breaking his passive mask for a moment, before slipping it back on. Groups of people were gathered around where different scenes were being played out. In the first one they came to, a man was secured to a spanking bench by leather restraints, a gag in his mouth muffling the way he groaned with each slap of the paddle on his ass. A woman in a black mini dress wielded the paddle with her chrome arm and perfect aim from a rolling stool next to the bound man. 

Eskel watched as she set the paddle in her lap and raised her hand above the man’s cherry red ass, fingers almost glowing with a blue tint in the lighting. Her fingers turned down and electricity jumped from her hand to his ass, making him yelp in pain. Eskel wondered silently if it was a trick of her cyberware or if she was using a spell like the one Rhys had given him.

With a squeeze to Rhys’ hand Eskel walked away. There was a slender orkish woman, wrists and ankles shackled to a giant set of crossed wooden beams, the crowd around her giving her a lot of space. When they got closer Eskel saw why. A short stout dwarven woman, hair shaved from one side of her head and long and flowing on the other, held a long coiled whip. 

Eskel stood still and watched, waiting for the cracking sound it would make and slightly nervous for the orkish woman that her partner wouldn’t aim well enough. Anyone from the Continent was all too aware of the damage a whip like that could do in the wrong hands. The trust it must take to turn her back and allow it was awe inspiring for Eskel.

***

Rhys perked up at the sight. He knew the pair and seeing Suhani wield her bull whip was always worth watching. 

A sharp crack easily heard about the conversations and music was immediately followed by a cry and the blooming of a welt on her partner's ass. Rhys leaned into Eskel the tiniest bit and they stayed and watched until ass and thighs of the ork were covered in marks and she slumped in her bonds, clearly exhausted. Suhani untied her and they hugged, lost in each other while the audience scattered to give them space.

Wandering on, Rhys led himself be led by the hand, doing no more than smile at friends and acquaintances and signaling with a bowed head and his position half a step behind Eskel that he wasn't available for small talk.

They drew curious looks. Rhys was something of a regular here, with Duncan. They didn't go often but enough that people knew them, and Rhys had friends in the scene, had been part of it on and off for a long time now. So when he suddenly turned up with Eskel, people were interested. 

And a lot of the looks were for Eskel. Because of the scars for some, but Rhys was willing to bet that Eskel could have gotten laid tonight easily without much trouble. He caught the eye of an ork couple, one pointing Eskel out to his partner and Rhys grinned, got an easy smile in return. 

Eskel had tensed up when they came here, but it had flowed out of him more and more the longer they stayed. He seemed comfortable by now, picking his way around the place without hesitation. If he noticed the stares, he didn't show it, kept his face unreadable. 

Rhys loved it when Eskel did that. It had an air of menace but Rhys also knew the gentleness and need to take care of him that Eskel always hid under it.

***

The smell of sex in the air was getting to Eskel, itching at his own needs. People didn’t need to actually be fucking out in the open for the space to reek of it, it was enough that so many of the people here wanted to be, that their desire leaked through their clothing and into Eskel’s nose. Eskel wanted to get his hands on Rhys, both of them, in a much more meaningful way than just leading him around.

Eskel had spied a bar, with a tall woman behind it serving drinks, her long pointed ears and grace catching his eye quickly, and he steered Rhys towards it. Part way there Eskel turned to Rhys and spoke under his breath. “You want anythin’ to drink?” They had agreed before entering, or rather Eskel had ordered and Rhys had gone along with it, that Rhys would ask Eskel before he spoke to anyone, and Eskel was including the barkeep in that.

“Yes, please— a ginger ale.” Rhys smiled coyly and batted his lashes at Eskel.

Resisting the urge to pull Rhys’ braid was difficult. Exceptionally difficult. Eskel’s cock was being difficult too, egging him on to just do what he wanted. Rhys’ perfect coy teasing always did that to him, made him want to grab Rhys and get handsy. To leave marks. _Not yet_ , Eskel reminded himself.

At the bar Eskel waited patiently, hand still outstretched to Rhys behind him, until the woman walked up to him smiling gently. “What can I get the two of you?”

“I’ll have a coke an’ he’ll take a ginger ale. Straw in his, please?” Transferring her the coins, credits, Eskel mentally corrected himself, he watched her make their drinks. He hadn’t been sure if straws were served in all the drinks here, he never knew, they weren’t something that he was used to and he normally didn’t care. But tonight he cared, because Rhys wasn’t going to be able to drink his alone.

Eskel passed Rhys his drink and watched as he happily sucked down the first few refreshing sips. Taking his own Eskel aimed for an open patch of the play floor. The sweet sugary rush of his drink danced on Eskel’s taste buds and he was much more confident taking Rhys back there now. If people here wanted to look at Rhys, Eskel would give them a view worth taking in.

Dropping his pack on the floor, the d-rings clicked against each other where four wide nylon straps pulled it closed on the side. Eskel handed Rhys his drink to hold and went to work unfolding the pack. Loosening and pulling the nylon straps through the metal d-rings, Eskel started unrolling the pack. A few more straps and d-rings later, Eskel flipped the inner folds open to reveal a pile of Rhys’ evergreen ropes in the middle of the large cotton canvas square that had made up the body of the bag when folded up.

Rhys stepped obediently onto the canvas without being asked and Eskel took their drinks, setting them on a small round bar table near the space he’d chosen to use. Stepping right up into Rhys’ space Eskel put a hand on each hip and pulled him roughly a little bit forward until Rhys bumped into him. Using his shorter height to his advantage Eskel turned his head and nipped at Rhys’ neck, biting hard enough to bruise and letting the skin slip from between his teeth.

***

Rhys' pulse had picked up the second Eskel had started to unpack, and wasn't about to slow down any time soon. He always found it hard to tell what exactly Eskel was planning and would do, and that was part of the thrill. It was exciting to not know.

And it had been a good while since he had last played in public, as a sub. Letting someone else have control while people watched. At least people who know exactly what was going on. Duncan and he played in public but it was subtle, all about submission at a glance and through mundane things and no one who saw them had any idea.

This was different.

The bite was such a surprise that Rhys cried out. Not loud, but Eskel certainly heard him. It would leave a bruise and the thought made Rhys shudder with lust and move the tiniest bit closer to Eskel. 

He kept his head up, exposing his throat and neck. Hands behind his back, Rhys offered himself up.

***

Eskel stared hard at Rhys’ neck, pale skin on display for all to see, but really for _him_. Inviting Eskel to bite it again if he wanted. Tiny red dots bloomed over Rhys’ skin in the shape of his teeth and Eskel kissed them tenderly. Opened his mouth over the spot and sucked deeply at the hurt he’d left there. 

One hand traveled up to the top of Rhys’ vest, black with an intricate purple design on it, and Eskel popped the button open while mouthing at Rhys’ neck. The whooshing of Rhys’ pulse was loud and fast in his ears, but not so loud that it could drown out the hushed whispers and footsteps of a small crowd gathering around them.

Button by button, Eskel opened Rhys’ vest and peeled him out of it. By the time he was down, Rhys had a large red mark forming on his neck, clear proof for any to see that he was taken. Wasting no time at all Eskel stripped Rhys out of his white dress shirt next. He handed both to Rhys who folded them without question, putting them on the corner of the mat.

When Rhys returned to his original position, Eskel addressed him. Calm, quiet, face unflinching. “Lace your fingers behind your back.” Eskel pinned the bight of the first rope to the front of Rhys’ shoulder, bringing it all the way around his body and passing it through the loop. Reversing the rope and keeping it tight Eskel wound it in a spiral down Rhys’ torso, trapping his arms against his sides and back.

When the rope ran short Eskel merely extended it with a square knot and another coil, continuing on until he’d placed a last circle around Rhys waist that encompassed his wrists behind his back. Stopping at Rhys’ hip, Eskel looped the tail over the bottom rope, bringing it up between itself and the rope snug on Rhys’ body in a crossing hitch. Moving up one rope at a time, Eskel made a ladder diagonally across Rhys’ torso of crossing hitches until he reached Rhys’ opposite collarbone.

Draping the rope over Rhys’ shoulder, Eskel put a hand on Rhys’ stomach and pushed his shoulder, turning him and letting his hands slide all over Rhys’ skin. It was warm to the touch despite his lack of shirt and flushing pink. Eskel could hear Rhys’ heartbeat tripping along in his chest, like a rabbit at full speed in the grass. Bursts of beating brought on by Eskel’s touches, then a gentle lulling as Rhys settled back into his bonds.

Eskel repeated the same pattern going down the line Rhys’ arm created between itself and his back, altering only his knots to make them look more in sync. Looping Rhys hands in at the bottom, Eskel went back up the other side along that arm, taking his time to make all the knots look exactly the same even when it meant he had to do them backwards and upside down.

***

Rhys followed Eskel's every tug and prod easily, letting himself be turned this way and that. Pulls on the rope surrounding him and holding his arms made him sway on his feel just the slightest bit. It built up pressure in a very satisfying way, not too hard but at the same time inescapable.

When Eskel stepped behind him, Rhys closed his eyes to the mundane world and opened it to the astral one. It took a moment for the swirling colors to settle, arousal and strong emotions turning the crowd into a maelstrom. Eskel and he were at the center of the storm, in a calm zone of their own. 

Between them, gold and green flowed leisurely back and forth, honey and fresh dew on Rhys tongue. The embers of their excitement glowed below it all, still banked but ready to burst into flame.

Their audience, drawn by the rope work, were less harmonious. Normal for a crowd of people. Rhys ignored them, let it all melt into background noise like waves crashing on the shore, ebbing and flowing. 

There were some admiring murmurs and Rhys couldn't help but agree. Seeing Eskel work with rope was beautiful. He was sure of himself and worked quickly, but always took the time to check in and to offer caresses and reassuring touches. Always aware of the body he was working with and paying attention to tension, breathing and pulse. Rhys was sure that Eskel would notice if something were wrong even before Rhys even said anything. The knowledge created a warm comfortable glow of trust in his stomach.

***

At the top Eskel looped and knotted the rope with the first on that crossed Rhys’ upper back below the base of his neck and draped it over his opposite shoulder. Pausing to take a long drink of his coke Eskel admired his work, adjusted where a few of the hitches sat so they were more pleasing to his eye and scooted the loops around Rhys’ arms so they were evenly spaced, Nothing over his elbows, or anywhere else vulnerable.

Taking Rhys’ ginger ale Eskel lifted it to his lips and held the straw for him. “Drink.” Being in the middle of a lot of people had brought the temperature up from sheer body heat, the lights in this area of the floor didn’t help either. Eskel was mesmerized by the way Rhys’ lips parted to let go of the straw when he took the drink away. He wanted to kiss him, but not right now.

Working the tail again Eskel found his tension once more, tying a secure knot at the top of Rhys’ breastbone where the diagonal rope and the uppermost of the ropes circle Rhys had met before. Then he started a line of crossing hitches diagonally down to Rhys’ other hip, tying it off at the end. Eskel turned Rhys once, then again for the crowd, before facing him away and taking up another length of rope— the longest one he could find. 

Folding it in half he hooked the middle of the doubled strands around Rhys’ thumbs and drew it up between his hands and body. Eskel tied one set of tails around the bottom row and then the other set of tails. Splitting then into two separate rows, Eskel took one side of the rope first and followed a line up to Rhys’ shoulder tying a crossing hitch at every band, a hands-width away from the line of hitches he’d tied directly at the edge of Rhys’ arm. Then Eskel did the same with the other set of tails to mirror it.

Drawing each tail to the opposing shoulder at the top Eskel tied a half hitch to secure it evenly spaced between the harness and Rhys’ neck, then brought them around to the front. There he slid them into the V he’d created at the top of Rhys’ breastbone. Pulling it straight down Eskel wound each tail once around each band working towards Rhys’ waist. Slowly, he separated them a bit more apart each time, until he’d created a web almost like muscles on Rhys’ abdomen. At the waist he wound the ropes along the band until he ran out and was done.

Standing back up from where he’d knelt Eskel ran his hands down Rhys’ arms. The ropes created a series of bumps in his flesh. Eskel turned him around, adjusted the back, and then leaned into him to nibble Rhys’ neck. Draping one last rope over his own neck, Eskel motioned for Rhys to move off the canvas.

Folding and arranging what was left, Eskel packed his sack back up and secured all the d-rings, slinging it onto his shoulder. He gave Rhys another long drink from his ginger ale and finished his own coke, then set to work making the collar he’d had Rhys teach him. It sat lovely on Rhys’ neck and Eskel wound the end of the leash around his own hand. Leaving their empty drinks on the table Eskel gave it a tug. Time to take Rhys for a walk.

***

Rhys followed meekly along, keeping his head bowed. But he did watch from under his lashes and tried not to grin proudly. He loved the skill Eskel had just casually showed with that little demonstration, and he loved being Eskel's to show it with.

The crowd dispersed now that the show was over and opened a path for them. Again, more than a few of the looks they got were as much or even more directed at Eskel than at Rhys and he liked that, too. He wondered if Eskel realized.

Settling into his bonds and letting them hold him, Rhys let Eskel lead him around. He stayed close and behaved himself, this was not the time to act up. Not here, in public. And he didn't have much of an urge anyway, instead offering up his submission to Eskel. Rhys knew he'd get a reward sooner or later and he was willing to be patient, knowing it would be worth the wait. 

But whenever Eskel stopped, Rhys stood close, almost but not quite touching. His skin prickled with the need to feel Eskel's hands on it.

***

Eskel caught the dwarf with the bullwhip from earlier casting her eyes over at them several times. She wasn’t being discreet about it either, but her gaze was less malicious and more appreciative so he let it roll over him. 

The leash was perfect in his hand, a nice weight, and Rhys never let it get tight, always keeping it slack, just a step behind Eskel. Making a circuit of the room, Eskel did not rush. He was showing Rhys off, his lovely skin squeezed by the lush green of the ropes. Stopping here and there Eskel found he was enjoying himself, immensely.

Thinking about how he could have incorporated Rhys’ braid into the web stretching between his arms down his back, Eskel was weighing the pros and cons of the idea when his attention was drawn by the woman walking the troll again. She approached with a bold confidence that made Eskel pay attention to her right away.

“He’s lovely. My name is Emmi by the way, and yours?” Casually gesturing to Rhys with a hand, she turned it to Eskel and offered it to him in greeting.

Taking it Eskel was careful to grasp it gently, only give it a light shake that didn’t give away his strength. “‘M Eskel.” He barely managed not to stumble over his own name and to sound calm. It was not as though he’d planned on actually _talking_ to anyone here.

Eskel wanted to tell Emmi the troll who followed her every step was handsome, but he also didn’t want to give any wrong impressions and he was completely out of his depth here. He was saved by Emmi’s easy manner and candid conversation thankfully.

“I saw you over there, tying him up. Very alluring. I bet Magnus here would love that wouldn’t you?” The boulder of a man behind her bobbed his head silently but Eskel could smell his interest. Emmi gestured at Rhys again. “He is so well behaved.”

Eskel breathed in and out. The smells of the four of them in the small space around them filling his nostrils. “Rhys.” A light tug on the leash brought Rhys up to Eskel’s side, turned to face him. “You’re good for _me_ , aren’t you?”

At the bob of Rhys’ head Eskel slipped his free arm around Rhys’ bound arms and waist. When Rhys leaned into him Eskel saw his out. “Do you need another drink?”

“Yes, please.” Eskel let their contact linger and tangled his fingers in Rhys behind his back.

“It was nice meeting you an’ Magnus,” Eskel nodded at them, “but I think we’re gonna find a seat for now.”

After a few polite words, Eskel led Rhys toward the bar again. Ordered his drink and waited. “You’ve been on your best behavior. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. You can touch me, any way you can _reach_ me.” Eskel smirked at Rhys as he took the drink from the elf behind the bar and pulled Rhys into a hug, kissing his neck.

They managed to take a loveseat along the edge that still had a good view of the play area. Eskel plopped down, legs spread, before tugging Rhys hard at the waist from behind. The way Rhys’ heartbeat jumped when he tipped over into Eskel on the couch was satisfying. With a little shuffling and rearranging Rhys was comfortably seated in front of Eskel, head laid back over Eskel’s shoulder to look up at him.

***

Rhys saw his chance and gently twisted his wrists in his bonds so he could grope Eskel. No one would see, and he _was_ allowed to touch what he could reach. And what he could reach was Eskel's cock, semi-hard in his leathers. 

Running his fingers over it, Rhys set to drawing slow, teasing circles on the smooth leather. He turned his head to nose at Eskel's neck. He would have liked to kiss him, maybe nibble at the soft skin there, but unless Eskel kissed him first Rhys wouldn't do that. Not here.

"You cannot expect to show people that kind of ropework and not have them be interested." Rhys grinned against Eskel's skin, tilted his head to look at him. "Actually, people are interested, period. Have you seen how they look at you?"

***

“I-” Eskel sighed quietly at Rhys’ fingers teasing his cock through his leather pants, “-was showing _you_ off.” It was amazing to finally have Rhys up against him. It hushed the possessive drive in him completely at last.

Wrapping his arms around Rhys, pressed his palms to Rhys’ chest, pinning him against himself and tilting his head just enough to let Rhys nuzzle a bit more freely. This was perfect, Rhys could fondle Eskel and none would be the wiser, but it sated a need in both of them.

“‘M sure people see plenty of ropework here, mine’s jus’ a bit different s’all. Looks new to them.” Rhys gave a rougher squeeze with his hands and Eskel groaned softly. “And yes I see them looking.”

Eskel gave a slight push up of his hips, apparently adjusting, but really seeking more of Rhys’ fingers. “‘M jus’ not sure ‘m really what they’re lookin’ for. They see my face an’ think ‘m gonna be some asshole sadist.” A pinch to Rhys’ nipple and a stifled laugh made it clear Eskel was aware Rhys could be _that_ asshole sadist much more than he could. “Or, they wanna give me a pity fuck an’ I hate that.”

“Not many of them see me an’ hone in on my real desires— control, pleasure, connection.” Eskel shrugged behind Rhys. “Emmi an’ Magnus seemed polite but I woudn’t even know where to start.”

Just as Eskel was speaking of them, Magnus crawled by. Emmi walked backward and pulled him along by his leash. The sight of the troll on all fours made Eskel’s cock jump.

***

"I'm not saying that there's no one here who is just out for the novelty of you, or maybe even for pity. But it's not all of them, or even the majority. And to be fair to them, they cannot know what you really desire unless you talk to them, unless you go for the obvious route and display it in AR. But where's the fun in that." Rhys watched Magnus and smiled. Eskel's reaction was obvious even if Rhys hadn't had his palm pressed against his cock.

"I also disagree that this was all about me. You've never seen yourself work with rope. For one, competence is sexy. It's fun to watch someone do something they are good at. But you bring your own style to it and that's always interesting." Leaning back against Eskel, Rhys gave a pleased hum at having Eskel's hands on his skin, tracing over it and the ropes.

His body had settled into the harness, a comfortable hug around his arms and chest. It slowed his breathing and soothed him, peaceful and quiet in the middle of the busy party. Every time he shifted, the ropes moved with him and held him, tightly but never too tight. And Eskel's arms around him were another layer of being held and kept safe.

With his head to the side, Rhys closed his eyes and breathed Eskel's scent, the bitterness of juniper in his hair. "I think Emmi and Magnus would absolutely be interested in learning ropework from you. If you want to, we can see if they want to meet up, maybe get to know one another a little before. But we don't need to do this today. They're regulars here, and it's not like we only have this one night."

***

Grinning Eskel pushed Rhys head to the side with his own and latched on to his neck. Sucking on it while he mulled over Rhys words Eskel was struck by the truth of them.

"I can't _see_ myself workin' the rope, no. I feel it, in my hands, but I've no idea how I look to other people. That'd take a bigger fucking mirror than I've got." Eskel laughed slowly. "Unless you're gonna draw me tying someone else up, then I could see."

In a sudden bout of bravery Eskel reached up and turned Rhys' chin to himself, kissing Rhys lips gently. "I'd like that actually. A lot."

"An' I like this place. I'd come back here with you again. Put you on display some more. Maybe tie your hair into it." The thought of that was still lingering in the back of Eskel's mind. 

He'd love to brush Rhys' hair here and work rope into it. Use _that_ as Rhys' leash. The thought of leading Rhys around by his hair made Eskel groan softly.

***

"Oh _please_ do that." Rhys smiled, his heart beating swiftly after the kiss. He hadn't expected it, and it thrilled him to see Eskel so comfortable that he was willing to do that. 

Leaning in, he stole another quick kiss and softly nipped at Eskel's earlobe with his fang. "It's going to be a challenge to capture what I like about seeing you work with rope in a drawing, but I'm certainly willing to try. In fact, I've talked with Duncan the other day about having you tie him up. Not for sex, obviously, but there's a lot more to being tied than sex. I think it would fit your relationship with Duncan really well. You don't need to decide now, and it's fine if you don't want to do it."

Watching the crowd, Rhys' eye was caught by a man with nipple rings that had a chain and weights attached to them, and it reminded him. "Speaking of things to think about, I don't know if the Continent has any tradition of body piercing? Like that guy over there by the bar, with the shaved head? I could see you enjoying having your nipples pierced. Maybe not the process of it, but the end result. And it's much less permanent that a tattoo."

***

Swiveling his head subtly to see what Rhys was talking about Eskel knew immediately where this was going. He _would_ probably like it. Maybe a bit too much. “Mhmm and then you could tease them mercilessly anytime you wanted to break me down? I know how your mind works.”

Eskel shifted again, cock swelling further at the thought. It was undeniably tempting. He’d seen a few hoops in ears around the Continent, dangling tiers of jewels on noble women, Letho wore a gold ring in his ear. Nothing else though. Not like what the man at the bar had. Sure it would sting to have it done, but Eskel dealt with the pain of injury all the time and it would heal fast. And as Rhys had said it wasn’t as permanent as other marks— he could always take it out.

“‘M sure you know a place where I can get this done without a buncha questions too.” Eskel was a glutton for punishment, but not in the same way as Geralt. He knew Rhys would use anything that made his chest more sensitive to endure more pleasure. No, not endure, that was the wrong word— accept. Eskel found it hard, but he _liked_ being made to accept it.

“If you abuse your privileges with them, I’d take them out.” A warning tone had sunk into Eskel’s voice, but his lips were turned up at one corner and he was seriously considering the merits of the idea.

Circling back around to the idea of Rhys drawing him working with rope Eskel made a low noise into Rhys’ neck. “I love it when you draw me. I love watchin’ you draw, or teach people ‘bout things, so I kinda get what you mean ‘bout ‘competence is sexy’. An’ I know gettin’ tied up isn’t all ‘bout sex. How d’you think I learned to tie people up? Aldith used to truss me up all the time. It’s quiet. I don’t need to think ‘bout if ‘m alright with tyin’ Duncan— I am.”

***

"You'd have to do a lot more than just nipple piercings to get anyone to ask questions. It's not a rare thing. But yes, I do know a place. The same where Geralt got his tattoo." Rhys nestled deeper into Eskel, searching for his warmth. The air wasn't cold, not with all those people around. But this wasn't about being cold.

"Duncan likes how being tied stills his mind as well. We've played around with this, with sex and without, and always enjoyed it. We can ask him when he and Geralt get back from Exmoor. And I would love for Geralt to be there, too. I want someone to cuddle while I watch, and I want to share this between all of us." He pressed his flat palm against Eskel's cock, the heat seeping into his skin even through the leather. Rhys shifted and spread his legs a little further, his pants were getting uncomfortably tight as well. They were _not_ going to walk back if he had any say in the matter. The shorter the way home, the better.

***

“Geralt’s tattoo is beautiful.” It was the only thing Eskel could say on that. The significance of it and effort Geralt had gone to— the patience— still stunned him. After a moment’s pause Eskel came back to the idea at hand. “I’ll consider the piercings, seriously.”

He swallowed thickly at Rhys’ touch, it felt incredibly good. Hot and private, yet right here in the open. “One of these days, ‘m gonna fuck you outside where anybody could walk up on you, you know that? I won’t _let them_ , but they _could_.”

A hard yank on Rhys’ braid craned his to the side and Eskel nipped at his jaw. “Unless you want that to be today, I suggest we start findin’ a way home. Now.”

The untying and unwinding of the ropes was normally just as much fun as getting his partner in them, but Eskel was in the mood to get Rhys to the nearest fuckable surface and it hindered his patience significantly. Still he tried to keep his hands on Rhys, let them slide over his torso and back, giving Rhys as much touch as he could while he undid all the work he’d put into tying Rhys up. Here and there, where it seemed safe and not lewd, Eskel gave Rhys’ skin quick little kisses on the dents the ropes left behind.

When all the rope was off of Rhys, Eskel carefully wound it back up into coils and unfolded his bag, securing them inside and taking out Rhys shirt. He didn’t bother with the vest, it would only be more clothing to work through when he finally got Rhys home. Rhys was cooperative and well-behaved still. Easily slipping his arms in when Eskel held out the shirt for him, even letting Eskel button it up most of the way.

Bag packed back up and slung over his shoulder once more, Eskel took Rhys’ hand and led him toward the door.

At Rhys insistence they had taken the underground back, only having to walk a few blocks. A light drizzle had started the last block before the apartment and Eskel held his bag up over Rhys’ head and they hurried along under the yellow glow of the streetlamps.

As soon as Rhys unlocked the door and stepped inside Eskel dropped his bag and crowded into Rhys’ space. Hand darting around the back of Rhys’ neck to pull him close, Eskel inhaled the cardamom and smoke scent that was Rhys. “God’s I love it when you’re _mine_.” The words came out quite a bit more growly than Eskel intended and he didn’t even care. He would take Rhys right here on the hallway floor if he had his way.

***

Rhys grinned, putting fangs and tusks on full display. He had waited for this moment ever since they had left the club and his cock immediately started to harden.

Grabbing Eskel and pulling him into a kiss that left them both out of breath, Rhys gave a growl of his own. He had behaved himself all evening long, had been meek and mild for Eskel. Right now, meek was not what he was. 

With both hands to Eskel's shoulders, Rhys made a step forward and pushed. It put Eskel right up against the wall and Rhys didn't let go. Came even closer for another kiss, and a bite to Eskel's throat. Just enough to let him feel the tip of the fangs.

Tugging at Eskel's shirt, Rhys pushed his hands under it and pulled it up, but left Eskel's arms trapped in it, wrapping it once around his palm. Leaning on his hand against the wall, he held Eskel's arms above his head. Holding his gaze, Rhys let his free hand roam over Eskel's stomach and chest, thumbing over his nipples. 

"You did enjoy that, showing me off to everyone who cared to watch." Rhys stepped right up to Eskel, shoving his thigh between Eskel's. "I want to _have_ you."

***

"I did." The growl was gone now and Eskel's voice was breathless and needy. Driven there in an instant by Rhys' blatant display of interest. Rhys wanted him, in a sexual way yes, but in so many other ways as well and it made Eskel dizzy to be so wanted.

"Liked showin' you off, knowin' everyone who looked wanted you, but you're mine." Desperate Eskel raised on his tiptoes and rubbed his crotch over Rhys' thigh. Fuck he was hard. "Please."

Eskel'd had every intention of taking Rhys apart on the floor or the bed or the nearest surface when they got home, but now that they were here and Rhys was grazing his fangs over Eskel's neck all those thoughts were lost in a jumble of need. The whole time they'd been out Eskel had been on, alert, aware of Rhys every need. Being pinned to the wall and having his control taken away brought Eskel's needs roaring up from the background.

Heavy breaths rushed through Eskel's body and his cock ached where it pressed at Rhys' thigh. Turning his eyes to look at Rhys Eskel spoke, voice rough. "You want me? Then you can have me, jus'- make me feel good."

***

"Oh, I will." Rhys kept Eskel trapped between his body and the wall while he freed Eskel's arms from the shirt and took of his own, dropping both on the floor. Growling with frustration and the lack of cooperation from the buttons on Eskel's pants, Rhys worked them open and reached in to grope Eskel's cock. It was hot in his hand, pulsing with Eskel's heartbeat and Rhys gave it a few strokes while muffling Eskel's moans in another wild kiss.

Now that Eskel had his hands free, they were all over Rhys's body, and Rhys gasped when Eskel ran them down his spine, making him shiver. He pulled his hand back and grabbed Eskel's ass, hoisting him up until he had his legs around Rhys' waist. Holding him safely, Rhys walked them into the bedroom and over to the bed, crawling on to it with Eskel clinging to him.

There were still too many layers of cloth between him and Eskel and Rhys got to work changing that, flinging clothes and shoes in the vague direction of the floor. Finally, he had Eskel in front of him, hair tousled and falling into his eyes, skin flushed and shining with sweat already. Eskel watched Rhys from half-lidded eyes, his arms above his head, golden eyes like honey. 

Rhys gave himself a moment to look his fill and then pounced, pinning Eskel down with his weight, pushing his legs apart until he could grind their hips together. He grabbed Eskel's wrists with one hand, resting his weight on them, and reached between them with the other. Taking them both in hand, Rhys gave a loud moan at the heat of Eskel's cock against his own. He let go once more to grab lube and then started stroking them together, fingers loosely curled around them. With slow rolls of his hips, he let his cock slide along Eskel's.

***

Moaning low and wanton Eskel did his best to meet Rhys slow thrusting. An experimental tug at his arms revealed they were held firmly down by Rhys' weight. Eskel groaned, heat punching him in the stomach at the realization.

Eskel had discovered he loved it when Rhys manhandled him, held him down and forced him a bit. Not always, and he always wanted warning, a choice in the matter. But right now it was perfect. Rhys was heavy on top of him and Eskel was hyper aware of Rhys' fingers on his wrists.

It was intoxicating to let go and little by little Eskel got drunk on it. Spread open and held down he panted, pulse racing. "Yes, please-" Whatever Eskel had planned on asking for was washed away by need.

***

With Eskel going all pliant under him, offering himself up for the taking, Rhys lost all patience. Letting go of Eskel's wrist, he used both hands to add more lube, slick himself up and spread it over Eskel's hole. He circled over it, dipped in and Eskel's body took him easily.

Rhys set himself against Eskel's entrance and slowly sunk in until he was pressing his hip against Eskel's. He took hold of Eskel's wrists again, holding them down on either side of Eskel's head and nipped at the skin of his neck. For a moment, he savored the tightness and heat, listening to Eskel's rough breathing.

A slow roll of his hips almost made Rhys slip out and then buried his cock all the way in Eskel again. It drew a loud moan from Rhys and he kept that pace, crouched over Eskel with his face buried against Eskel's neck.

***

All Eskel could do was look at the ceiling up above him as his vision blurred out of focus at the edges. Rhys’ legs pushed Eskels thighs wide, cock plunging in and out, filling Eskel up to the brim until he thought he would overflow. The air near Eskel’s neck and shoulder was hot and humid from Rhys’ breath. The tips of his fangs and tusks scraped over Eskel’s skin and left him shuddering.

Desperate to be able to touch Rhys, to get him closer, pull him deeper, Eskel wrapped his legs around Rhys’ hips. Locking his ankles behind Rhys, Eskel let the rocking of Rhys’ hips take him, pushing him hard into the mattress with every thrust.

Eskel gasped, trapped and struggling for air while Rhys did his best to fuck it right out of him. “OhGo-” Rhys squeezed Eskel’s hands and Eskel squeezed them back. Turned his head to the side and let his eyes roll back. “Tell me- please- tell me ‘m somethin’ good.” 

Eskel drew in a deep breath. It smelled of cardamom, incense, juniper, and salt. Blowing it out Eskel let himself want, let himself need. Here under Rhys, Eskel was safe and he could let Rhys tell him what he needed to hear. Turning his head back Eskel mumbled into Rhys’ neck. “Wanna come for you. Please, tell me.”

***

Rhys interlaced the fingers of one hand with Eskel's and let go of the other, placing it against his side as a signal that Eskel was allowed to touch. His own hand went into Eskel's hair, carding through it.

"I love it when you give yourself up for me. When you let me see you like this." Rhys placed a kiss on Eskel's jaw, on his lips and on his throat, tipping his head back with the hand in his hair. "I want you, all of you. Come for me. Touch yourself and let me have you."

A last nip with his teeth to Eskel's throat, and Rhys braced himself on one hand. With his upper body lifted, he took Eskel's hand and curled it around his cock, started stroking Eskel with their fingers laced. He kept rolling his hips, picked up the pace of his long thrusts, keening softly when Eskel clenched around him. 

Rhys bit his lip, struggling to control himself at least until Eskel had come. He wanted to just grab him, take his pleasure from Eskel, but not just yet. And being allowed to watch Eskel touch himself and seeing him this open and vulnerable was well worth the wait.

***

The words fell on Eskel like the soft rain outside, washing away his doubts, leaving him clean and whole. Hand crawling up the side of Rhys’ ribcage Eskel could feel the tension there. How Rhys held himself waiting for Eskel, letting him have this. 

Feet still locked behind Rhys’ back, ankles resting low on his waist, Eskel’s whole body rocked heavily with the deep thrusts. Teasing his hand up the shaft of his cock Eskel choked and gasped on his own breath. Rhys’ fingers slid with his, mimicking the light delicate touch Eskel used to draw out his pleasure.

This time though, Eskel couldn’t hold it in, couldn’t stop the euphoria from sweeping him away with just a few light strokes. “‘M gonna- come for you.” Eskel arched his back, pushing his head into the pillow, body contracting tightly around Rhys and cum striping his abdomen.

Eskel heaved in air, lungs burning. Wild and a little too loud Eskel begged, hand sliding up Rhys’ back to fist his braid. “Rhys, please! I need you. I nee-” The words were stolen away from Eskel by Rhys, thrusting into him hard and fast. Eskel did his best to hold Rhys to him. Wanting to take it all, to give it all to Rhys.

***

Clinging to Eskel, Rhys lost himself. He didn't mind the sticky mess between them, he just wanted to have as much of Eskel's skin against his own as possible. With both arms wrapped around Eskel's shoulders and his face buried against Eskel's neck, Rhys stopped holding back and rutted into him.

Every breath punched out of Eskel by his thrusts pushed Rhys closer to the edge until he fell. Arching his back up, Rhys spilled himself with a muffled cry, fangs and tusks set against Eskel's neck. He sucked down air in gasps, one hand carding roughly through Eskel's hair.

Gradually, he relaxed, had to think about moving every muscle to get it to let go. Rhys came to lie on top of Eskel for a moment, stretched out and exhausted, before he slipped off to the side. One leg and one arm still flung across Eskel, he lay there and tried to find his breath again, shudders running over him.

He nestled closer into Eskel. "Mmh, you were wonderful. Thank you. For this whole night."

***

Rhys had slid off of Eskel and he wasn't ready yet. Still needy for the touch, Eskel rolled up on his side and reached out. "Don' let go of me yet." The words were mumbled into Rhys' chest where Eskel pushed his face. Before Eskel got them halfway out Rhys was already drawing him close again. 

"It was my pleasure. Showin' you off. Letting you have me like this. I needed it after that." Eskel shivered the admission. It was hard but it was the honest truth. After all evening guiding and watching out for Rhys, what Eskel had really needed to feel good about doing it was for Rhys let him let go.

And now he felt raw and open. Eskel knew deep down that Rhys would watch out for him now. No matter what he needed. But it didn't change how cracked open he felt.

***

Wrapping himself around Eskel, Rhys gave him a squeeze and buried both hands in his hair, gently tugging at it. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

He rested his chin on top of Eskel's head, blinking slowly and sluggishly. Cleanup could wait a bit, getting up and going for a shower or even just getting a wash cloth seemed too much of an effort right now. And holding Eskel was more important right now anyway. 

"I'm proud that we did all this. It was a long way, getting there." Rhys smiled a little at the memory of the first days in London. "Imagine going back to yourself after just arriving here and telling yourself about this."

***

Arms sandwiched in between Rhys and himself, Eskel was safely caged in Rhys’ hold. He had been close to tears when Rhys rolled off of him but the humorous thought jarred him away from crying. There was no way he would have done this then.

“I wouldn’t have believed myself.” Eskel snorted wetly, the desire to cry settling down, and smiled into Rhy’s chest. “I’d’ve never even believed a place like that _existed_. Let alone thought I would go there, tie you up, let you touch me. Kiss you in front of people.”

Eskel fell silent for a minute simply thinking about how much things had changed for them, for him. All the new things he had come to accept as alright to do here in London. With Rhys. Wiggling in even closer in Rhys’ arms, Eskel let out a deep breath and pushed his cheek into Rhys’ chest.

“I didn’t even know how good it could feel to let you in like this.” Comfortable in Rhys arms, Eskel had no desire to move. Face tucked away out of view and Rhys’ hands tugging in his hair calming him down, it was right where Eskel needed to be. Slowly his breath returned to normal and the world around him didn’t feel so jagged anymore.

***

"I'm very glad we decided to do this. Not just the club. All of it, experimenting with you letting go. Thank you for trusting me with this." Rhys kept hold of Eskel and he grew heavy in Rhys' arms, not quite asleep but clearly tired out in both body and mind.

Untangling slowly, Rhys kissed Eskel's jaw. "Let me clean you up." A short trip to the bathroom later, Rhys wiped them both down and changed the sheets, deftly moving Eskel around so he never had to get up, only roll over.

After throwing the sheet in the washing machine, Rhys came back into the bedroom to find Eskel curled up, hidden under the blanket up to his nose. He watched Rhys, only his eyes visible and his tousled hair, but Rhys could see the smile in them. 

Crawling under the blanket Eskel held up for him, Rhys snuggled up to him again, wrapping his arms around him. "I think breakfast in bed tomorrow? I can do blueberry or banana pancakes."

***

With a contented hum Eskel welcomed Rhys into his warm cocoon, tucking himself right back into Rhys’ arms. Eyelids heavy, Eskel knew he was drifting off. There was a time when it might have bothered him. What they’d done, the cracks in himself he’d let Rhys see just now, and Rhys’ simple desire to care for him afterward. Eskel hadn’t known what to _do_ with that amount of attention directed at him before.

Now though, he snuggled into Rhys, satisfied, warm, and exhausted. Mind at ease. “I’d like that.” Already Eskel could tell he might still feel clingy in the morning and letting Rhys bring him breakfast sounded soothing. Sleep stole him without dreams or worries.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Soft Cell's Sex Dwarf  
> [this is the harness Eskel ties Rhys up in](https://www.skorpionrope.com/evolution-armbinder)


End file.
